The Fight Continues
by jason2
Summary: Max, stuck at manticore, Cindy learning all from Logan, and a surprise appearance from an X5.....GOOODY GOODY GOODY!


The Fight Continues

The Fight Continues

Chapter one: Recovery

Disclamer:I own no one. Logan's got max (lucky) and syl's got kryt, are you HAPPY!

"Doctor! She's coming around." The voice of a female nurse blared as X-5254 awoke to a bright white light.

"Where am I?" Max asked groggily. She tried to get up, but she discovered that her arms and legs were restrained to the table. She quickly gained her wits due to her genetically enhanced resilience. She was soon aware of the giant gash on her chest. She then remembered why it was there, she began to think of the night she, Zach. Krit Syl, Logan, and Lydecker tried too destroy the Manticore DNA lab. Max thought to her self what Logan would do if she was not there. He had tried to take his own life before, what if he did it again. Would she lose him forever?!

Max also noticed a gurney with a white sheet over a solid object, of what she thinks she already knows. 

"AH. X-5254 you're awake." A tall blonde woman she knew instantly. Her name is Madame X or Renfro.

"Renfro you cowardly Bitch." Max spoke finally., "Where's Zach?!" Madame X looked as if she had no idea what Max was talking about.

"Hmmm zach. . . .I don't recall him being here." Even though she knew good and well who max was talking about she just wanted to pull a few strings and see how max reacted.

"You know who I mean Madame X." Max spat. "X-5599. . Or have you forgotten our barcode numbers as well. If you have I'll understand, you know forgetfulness does come with age." Max cocked off. "And by the looks of it you shouldn't remember a thing."

"Your brother is dead." Madame x snapped. "And I decide whether or not you join him". 

"If you think you can make me turn I would rather die than turn." Max replied.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Renfro screamed.

" Oh please." Max said under her breath. "You know as well as I do that I'm too important for you to lose that is unless you have some "Ace in the hole" for the government to buy." Madame X looked as if she was just slapped by Lydecker. Her astonishment slowly turned to joy.

"You're right, you are important. I guess I'll let you live with the guilt that you are the reason that your brother is dead." Renfro quietly replied. "Besides, your brother was weak, he had a gun to my head and could have killed me at the drop of a hat."

Chapter two: Grieving Family

"Excuse me!?!", Original Cindy blasted at Logan." What do you mean you can't tell me where Max is?" Logan just stood there trying to think of a half realistic excuse, why Max wasn't there, without hinting to Cindy that she was in some seriously deep shit. 

"I think she's out delivering a package to sector eight." Logan answered with a look of question written all over his face.

"No she ain't boy." Cindy spat ready to tear this pathetic white boy to shreds. "She didn't even come to work today, and I've checked everywhere else, SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Logan said calmly.

"That's basically the only thing that's kept you white ass in one piece, YES!" She shot back. Logan responded to her answer with a deep breath followed directly by what was an unmistakable sigh.

"Okay, here it goes." Logan sighed. As he explained how Max was captured trying to destroy Manticore, Cindy's expression changed from rage to sorrow. But it soon returned right back to rage.

"Let me get this straight." Cindy quietly said. "My boo is stuck in the most evil place around."

"Yeah basicaly." Logan replied.

"AND YOUR SITTING AROUND HERE DOING NOTHING!?!?!" Cindy blasted.

"There was nothing we could do!" Logan calmly said. 

Cindy walked towards Logan, even though he knew it was coming he didn't bother moving. She stopped two feet in front of him, Gave him a taste of the back of her hand.

"Look, that's my girl in that hell hole you helped get her into it now you're gonna help get her out. Capuche.

" Let me get this straight," A confused and semi-frightened Logan said.,"You want me to go over to Manticore and try to rescue max by myself? I mean the soldiers that took out Max were no older than ten years old, and Max is stronger than I ever was or will be, rescuing Max on my own.,.,., to try would be suicidal!" 

Cindy remained sielent for a moment.

" To not try would put you in a world of hurt." Cindy threatened. "And besides you're not goin alone, I'm goin' with.

"NO! I lost Max I'm not going to put the guilt of dragging you into this and letting you get yourself killed". 

"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to let her go." Cindy argued. 

"You really want to do this don't you?" Logan again stated the obvious. 

If it'll get my girl back yes." Cindy replied with tears starting to well up in her eyes'.

"Alright, tomorrow night we go in. One question." Logan said.

"What?" Cindy replied.

"Have you had any type of military, or intrusion training?" Logan asked.

"Look boy, living with Max has taught me everything I need to know. And that is to not trust anyone."

****

CHAPTER THREE

The Plan

"So how we gonna get into this place?" Cindy asked Logan. "Isn't it decked out with security cameras?"

"Yeeeah." Logan answered typing up the skematics of Manticore for Cindy to study. "That's why I'm not going in for too long." 

"WHAT!" Cindy blurted. "You expect me to do this all by myself?" 

"I can't give away too much but I'll be with you the whole time." Logan explained. "I made up something for you." He held up a hearing aid.

"Look I can hear you just fine so lose the hearing aid." Cindy spat.

"It's not a hearing aid, it's a radio reciver, you'll be able to hear me where ever you go within three miles."

"Now what's this about you aren't going in for too long?" She asked with concern.

"Tonight I'm gonna make a call to Manticore, courtesy of eyes only, and tell them I've found a child that has a diseased woman that maybe of intrest to them" Logan started to explain, "I'm going to bring you in. After they tell me to leave they'll take you in and examine you via a seiries of tests."

"Okay, I get that but are'nt they going to search me electronically?" Cindy questioned. 

"Yeah, that's why I made this up before I was parallyzed should the occasion ever arrise that I would need top use it." Logan explained as he walked into the back room of his penthouse. He told Cindy not to laugh as he returned with..,..

"A tooth?" Cindy asked at such a ridiculous notion.

"Not just a tooth but a tooth filled with pure cyanide, when mixed with pure Co2 it becomes a poisonous gas. Just inhale deeply, bite down hard, and exhale. Anything that breathes the gas is dead in a millisecond." Logan finished up.

"So your sayin' that I'll basically be goin into all this alone?" Cindy said fealing uneasy.

"Unfourtunatly yes. But I'll be watching every inch of Manticore for you and I'll alert you about any unfriendlies you may encounter." Logan reassured.

"Okay so we're goin' in at mid night tomorrow right?" Cindy asked. 

"Exactly", Logan answered.

CHAPTER FOUR

Jondi...

Back at Manticore Max's reprogramming has already begun. Max and other X soldiers are outside. In the sparring ring is Max and a blonde haired X5. As Max plays along to the Manticore makeover plan she contemplates how the hell she's going to escape. A punch flies towards her head, she counters the blow by grabbing the soldiers arms, twisting, and breaking it. 

"I guess I just put one more potential drone out of his misery for a while huh boys?" She asked the guards carrying away the disabled X5.

Later that night durring rest period, Max lies in her cell wondering what Logan is doing. Suddenly she picks up a faint hissing with her supersonic hearing. 

"That sounds like..Explosive fuse!" Max thinks quickly in her head. She dives off her bed and into the corner farthest away from that wall with only milliseconds to spare. As soon as she braced herself for the upcoming blast the wall flew into pieces in a giant explosion followed by the sound of a ringing alarm putting the whole base on full alert. She looked up and in the dust she saw the sillouet of a person. Her hopes were high that it was Logan. They soon fell as she saw it was an aubern haired woman that she knew all too well. Max got up to greet her friend and allye.

"JONDI!" Max cried out happily. 

"'Cmon there's no time for pleasentrees we gotta run." Jondi interupted. As they ran through the woods stopping occasionally to take out a pattrolling X6 or X7, Max wondered how Jondi knew max was there. After about an hour of escaping and evading they had escaped Manticore for good.

"So how'd you know I was here?" Max asked "I mean the only person that knows I'm still alive is..,.." She slowed down as she answered her own question. "Is he here? Is Logan here?!?!?!" Max asked with great hope and antisipation. Jondi only smiled and nodded. Max Turnned around to look for Lodgan's "Recon van" She had a good idea where it was parked. She turned back around to thank Jondi but she was gone. As she ran through the woods she thought about how she and Logan would say to each other. Or for that fact if they would just go back to his pent house suite and make love to each other like they did in the dream Max had before she was carried back to Manticore by God knows whom.


End file.
